1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip and a backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat type image display devices have been developed in recent years, and the display devices are being made increasingly thinner. Of these, display devices such as liquid crystal display devices, for example, are equipped with a backlight assembly in addition to a liquid crystal panel that forms the image. The backlight assembly has, for example, a light emitting board on which are positioned light emitting portions such as LED or FL tubes and the like, and in the case of a liquid crystal display device, the light emitting board emits a predetermined light towards the liquid crystal panel. The image is then formed by the light passing through the liquid crystal panel.
The thickness of the backlight assembly accounts for much of the thickness of the display device, and therefore making a lower profile backlight assembly is extremely important to make the display device thinner (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2003-278723, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2006-183772 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2008-71586).